


Koi wa saafin

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mocking, Surfing
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Bem, é fácil de dizer para ti. Gostaria ver quanto teria durado tu, Yuu.”“Provavelmente não muito. Mas, pelo menos, eu sei nadar.”
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Koi wa saafin

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Koi wa saafin**

**(O amor surfa)**

Yuya tinha tentado.

Realmente, tinha tentado de não rir, mas tinha parecido impossível.

Hikaru, ao seu lado, tinha o sobrolho franzido.

“Achas isso engraçado?” murmurou, a cruzar os braços e a pôr-se rabugento, sem ousar olhar o maior.

“Por nada.” disse Takaki a morder-se o lábio inferior, ainda a tentar de não rir.

Tomou o controlo remoto, a desligar a televisão, como se quisesse fingir de não ter visto o último episódio do YY Jumping.

“Não é que Yabu fosse melhor que eu, no entanto.” disse Hikaru, a tentar de desviar a atenção de si. “Ele também caiu.”

Yuya acenou com a cabeça, a brincar com os dentes nos lábios.

“Sim, tens razão. Nem... nem sequer ele foi para nada bom.” disse.

Talvez era o olhar na cara de Hikaru, o talvez o fato de estar já acima do limite, mas não pôde resistir mais.

Caiu na gargalhada, a deitar-se no sofá e a ter-se as mãos no estômago, a fechar os olhos.

Hikaru corou, a bater-lhe um ombro e a gritar de parar-se.

“Desculpa, desculpa.” pediu Yuya. “Mas estou tão acostumado a ver-te ser o tipo bom que ver que não podes estar de pé numa prancha de surf por mais que dois segundos é...” tentou de calmar-se, e voltou sentado. “É hilariante.” terminou, a abanar a cabeça.

Hikaru tentou de manter a calma, a cruzar os braços.

“Bem, é fácil de dizer para ti. Gostaria ver quanto teria durado tu, Yuu.”

O maior sorriu, a aproximar-se e a levar a boca ao ouvido de Hikaru.

“Provavelmente não muito. Mas, pelo menos, eu sei nadar.” sussurrou, e logo foi rápido a levantar-se, a correr dele por medo da sua reação.

Mas o menor não fez nada.

Ficou sentado no sofá, a olhar à frente, deprimido.

Então Yuya voltou atrás, a ajoelhar-se ao seu lado e a baixar-se para dar-lhe um beijo.

“Hikka?”

“O que?” murmurou.

“Sempre és o melhor para mim, sabes-o?” sorriu, a acariciar-lhe a cara. “Mesmo se não sabes nadar ou fazer surf.” não pôde evitar de adicionar, a fazer suspirar o menor.

“Eu sei.” disse em voz baixa. “Melhor que ti, não há duvidas quanto a isso.”

Yuya riu, a acenar com a cabeça.

“É por isso que amas-me, não é?”

Ambos sorriram, logo Yuya deitou-se no sofá, a cabeça no colo do menor.

O que importava, era que achasse de ser o melhor.

E amava-o bastante de deixa-lo acreditar isso.


End file.
